


Daffodils and Sunflowers

by moehak



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Back Together, Heartbreak, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Past Relationship(s), i lowkey love sunhwall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moehak/pseuds/moehak
Summary: Many seasons came and went but Sunwoo stayed faithful.





	Daffodils and Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Surpise! Another pairing thats not sangcob! Okay imma be honest I wrote this forever ago but I was never gonna post this but I wanted to post my tbz chat fic and it didn't work (my chapter kept getting cut!!! I tried 3 times) so I'm posting this as a test to see if the chat fic is the problem.. I won't deleted it tho! 
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

Hyunjoon only sat with his knees to his face. He looked at the grass dancing in the wind. His black hair was flowing as well. He deeply sighed before hearing a "hey" from behind him. Sunwoo sat next to Hyunjoon and looked at him. "You've been coming here often.." Sunwoo pointed out. Hyunjoon doesn't say anything, he only stared at the orangey pink colors in the sky. "You still upset about that guy?" the brunette questioned.

Hyunjoon can only shrug. He wasn't really in the mood for talking. Sunwoo swung an arm around Hyunjoon. He leaned his head on the other. Hyunjoon unwinded himself and dug his face into Sunwoo's chest. He let himself cry for once. Sunwoo patted his head and held him close.

"Hey.." Sunwoo cooed. Hyunjoon only softly cried. "I really hate seeing you cry..." Sunwoo mumbled. He hugged Hyunjoon ever so tightly. Hyunjoon sniffled as he smelt Sunwoo's soft minty scent. Hyunjoon wiped his tears. Sunwoo leaned down to kiss Hyunjoon's forehead. Hyunjoon stayed in Sunwoo's arms for a bit longer.

Hyunjoon returned to his old position while Sunwoo laid on the grass. "He's not worth the tears.. you're way more worth it, you're a beautiful human being.." Sunwoo ranted. Hyunjoon listened; paying close attention. "You're so bright Hyunjoon, really, you shouldn't dwell on that punk." Sunwoo closed his eyes and thought for a moment.

"You're just amazing, don't feel down." Sunwoo looked up to Hyunjoon, who was only starring curiously. Sunwoo gave him a grin. He knew that look better than anyone else.

"Thank you," Hyunjoon finally spoke up. Sunwoo nodded as he sat up again and put an arm around Hyunjoon. The black haired boy rested his head on Sunwoo's shoulder. "You're always consoling me.." Hyunjoon thought.

"Well yeah.. its because I love you," Sunwoo confessed. Hyunjoon's heart ached at the latter's words. Many seasons came and went but Sunwoo stayed faithful. "Still.. after all this time." Sunwoo drifted off. Hyunjoon only looked at Sunwoo. His handsome face was starring off into the sky. Hyunjoon kissed Sunwoo's cheek. Sunwoo looked at him surprisingly.

Sunwoo looked at Hyunjoon's small lips. He held himself back. There were no sudden movements but the soft breeze. Hyunjoon doesn't think twice. He pressed his lips against Sunwoo, who was shocked. The black haired boy felt his heart race. Sunwoo wasn't a stranger but it been so long since their last kiss.

Sunwoo remembered this feeling all too well. His heart yearned to Hyunjoon to be his again. He missed the feeling of overwhelming love. Sunwoo kissed Hyunjoon deeply, this passion overflowing a little.

When they broke apart, Hyunjoon immediately dug his faced into Sunwoo's neck. Hyunjoon was always kind of shy when they kissed. "Hey, what was that for?" Sunwoo questioned. Hyunjoon didn't know what to say.

"I think I fell for you again.." Hyunjoon admitted.

"Clearly. But thank you." Sunwoo grinned. Hyunjoon looked up to see Sunwoo. He doesn't say anything instead he tackled Sunwoo to the ground in a tight hug. He heart was swelling in his chest. Sunwoo was always his and he never saw it. He gave Sunwoo a smile before hiding away from embarrassment.

"So.. do you think you can give me a second chance?" Hyunjoon asked.

"I've been here the whole time, haven't I?" Sunwoo asked as he initiated another kiss. Hyunjoon felt his heart was newly restored.


End file.
